1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holders for precious items, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved storage container for precious coins, medals, bars and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage containers for precious items, such as coins and the like, is known in the prior art. More specifically, precious item storage containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing coins, medals, bars, and the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the prior patent art is replete with examples of storage containers for precious items--especially where such items are in the form of coins. Typical examples of patents relating to coin storage containers are U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,604 which issued to F. Vogel on May 18, 1915 and which is directed to a "Coin Tube and Tray"; U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,762 which issued to H. Neilsen on June 30, 1953 and which is directed to a "Coin Container"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,139,093 which issued to G. Holmes and which is directed to a "Hinged Holder for Disc-Like Objects"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,183,432 which issued to R. Lemaire on Jan. 15, 1980 and which is directed to a "Transparent Container for Holding a Predetermined Quantity of Coins"; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,544 which issued to Barnhart et al on Dec. 23, 1980 and which is directed to a "Coin Holder"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,541,528 which issued to G. Holmes on Sept. 17, 1985 and which is directed to a "Hinged Coin Holder".
All of the coin holders described in the above-listed patents are functional for their intended purposes but are not particularly well suited for use in the storage and protection of precious coins and the like. In this regard, none of the described coin containers substantially prevent the individual coins from touching each other, while with respect to the ones utilizing separators for the coins, the separators per se are not designed to touch the coins only along the rims thereof. Further, these prior art coin containers do not facilitate accurate accountability of the coins contained therein, nor are they designed to hold coins of various diameters and thicknesses. At least some of these containers are not designed to prevent rolling or to absorb substantial shock which otherwise could result in damage to precious pieces stored within the containers.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved precious item storage containers which can be utilized to safely store and protect precious coins, medals, bars and similar items. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.